


Maxxies summer

by Generally_Madness



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Making Friends, Violence, bad language, everighting will be alright, its a bit of angst but acualy a light story, just randome scenarios glued together to make a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: Something bad happens to Maxxie so he gets sent to summer camp where he meets new people.There are some bad words in the story..It’s just a clusterfuck of ideas and this thing died on fanfiction but I decided to resuscitate it here, changed a few words slap a sticker on it and want to see if people would read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about Maxxie from the skins and it will probably be only him or maybe I’ll mention the others but I don’t know. I’ve seen that Maxxie gets a boyfriend but in my story it never happened actually my story has almost nothing in common with the series but Maxxie, at least not for now (probably never)

Maxxie was comfortable with himself. Yes there were some things he would want to change but all in all he was pleased with himself. He was an artist, a dancer, he did things he liked, he had great friends, well at the moment he didn’t have a boyfriend but he didn’t get bothered by that. Because come on he was a cute blonde it was a meter of time till he got one. And yes Maxxie was gay and even if you would think that he would be ashamed of it, like some people were, he was not. He wouldn’t change his sexual orientation even if he could. There were occasional homophobes like the ones that lived near him that tried to make fun of him. Which they didn’t really accomplish with their pea brains. Did they really think that with those comment like “slipping him dick and slurping his cock” they would get to him? Maxxie would only smile at them and move along.

Maxxie was looking at himself in the mirror while dancing. He was gracefully moving to the rhythm of a random song that was playing. Maxxie landed on his knees when the last note died, he looked out the window and noticed it was dark outside. Once again he forgot the time. That’s what music did to him, it pulled him in took a strong hold and would not let go, it made him feel free while his muscles aced. He just loved dancing; it was the big love of his life it was who he was.

He grabbed his things and made his was out of the building. He was walking on the sidewalk like he always does, when some guys appeared out of an ally. Maxxie ignored them when they started talking to him, he just wanted to get past them as fast as possible. That became a hard task when the guys got in the way and not let him pass. Maxxie was getting a bad felling about this, a really bad feeling, a heavy stone settled in the pit of his stomach

The tallest of the gang started calling him names like cock sucker, fagged. One of the others pushed Maxxie and another one tried to trip him but didn’t succeed. Maxxie thought of talking his way out of this but noticed quiet fast that this bullies were much more dangerous than the ones he usually dealt with. He could feel a cold sweat all over his body, making his hear on the back of his head stand on edge, he forgot not all the world is as innocent as his little one.

Maxxie took the first opportunity he got and ran away as fast as he could. His heart was racing, muscles in his legs protesting to the additional exercise to the already tiring routing he did dancing. He thought he was out of danger then he looked back, the tall guy appeared around the corner and was fast gaining on him. Maxxie pushed his body pleaded with his feet to run just a bit faster with no success as he was tackled to the ground, receiving a punch on the way down. Maxxie struggled to get free but the guy was a dead weight on him winding him with a punch to the gut, and by now the others joined. Maxxie tried screaming for help what resulted in a hard punch to his jaw. The last thing that Maxxie remembered was a guy to his right saying “we’re going to beat the gayness out of you”.

Maxxie woke up in the hospital. He couldn’t remember how he got there, but clearly remembered what happened before that, and so did his body as everything hurt “but at least I’m alive” were the only comforting thoughts at that moment. 

He stayed in the hospital for a few days, his parents a permanent feature in the room, they told him an old lady saw what was happening and called the police. He got some visits from his friend all of them were shocked that someone could do something so horrible to a sweet guy like Maxxie. All of them promised revenge on whoever did it.

His parents did a lot of thinking because of the thing that happened and when they came to pick Maxxie up from the hospital they had an announcement to make, that meant that they decided something that regarded Maxxie but he didn’t have any say in it.

“Love, what happened to you made us worry for your safety in the future so we decided that you should go to summer army camp, to learn a bit how to defend yourself.”

Maxxie paled ‘great even more homophobes’.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxxie arrived with his parents at the tall looming building that will be his home for the summer. The guide waiting at the entrance, sad that they can leave his luggage in the car for now and make their way to the great hall. When they arrived they could see the hall also served as the dining hall but the tables were put to the side and only the chairs were left for the parents and children. In the front was a podium with a microphone lonely standing there. Maxxie and his parents took a seat in the middle and waited for the rest of the parent and children to come so the speech could begin and get all the formalities over with. 

A very tall lean guy with hair in a pony tail that reached almost to his buttocks, dressed in a suit made his way to the microphone and started to talk.  
“Unfortunately the head of this establishment is sick so the honor to welcome you today fell on me. I’m the vice president or deputy Damien Wingates….’… ‘and now pleas welcome Ian Ferbrook who will help you with getting settled in”

Maxxie blocked out pretty much the whole speech being full of lies like all of them, how everyone is happy to see them what a good time they’re going to have and all the other bull. *how much fun can you have at an army camp, everyone will probably be so strict, we probably won’t be able to scratch are arses without permission. Well at least we won’t have to shave are heads, and what’s with all the people with long hair? Nothing agents’ long hair but isn’t it tradition that anyone in the army has short hair? I’m starting to doubt this is a real army thing*

While Maxxie was in his thoughts another person entered the stage. The guy was much smaller than the deputy or was the deputy just abnormally tall? The shorter was maybe as tall as Maxxie and had hair to his shoulders. He was wearing casual blue jeans and a striped black blue sweater and a very friendly smile.

“Hello, I’m Ian and I’m here to help you all to settle in. You will get a paper where you can read what room the participant will be in, who are the roommates, what team they’re in and everything else we will tell you tomorrow. We don’t want to scare you with too much information, now do we. If you have any problems or questions you can ask me and not only now if you have any problems or questions during the stay you can always come to me, don’t be shy you know how they say the only dumb question is the one you didn’t ask” 

Getting an eye roll from half the auditorium including Maxxie for the cheesy line. The too cheerful guy made it start to fell like one of the summer camps you saw in American movies, Maxxie only hopes it wasn’t a slasher film.

Maxxies dad busied himself with getting the things out of the car, meanwhile Maxxie and his mother were trying to figure out the living arrangements, apparently Maxxie was the last on the list and supposedly didn’t have any roommates. Somehow that didn’t seem right to them, his mom taking the initiativeseeking out more information.

Ian visibly perked up as he saw them approach.  
“Hey well let’s see ..oh so your Maxxie well the thing is you’ve been the last one to sine in and all the other were pared up, you are in a team of course but you get a room for yourself, lucky you” giving them a reassuring smile that nothings wrong. “Well then it seems no one wants to ask me for any help, so if you want to I could show you to your room”.

By then Mr. Oliver has sown up with Maxxies bags and they made their way. With all the turns they made Maxxie was sure he will be lost in this place in a matter of seconds the next time he has to fend for himself in those halls. At lest the Ian guy looked like he really wanted to help and not just say so because of his job. The too cheerfully facade was notched down a bit and Maxxie could feel himself relaxing. The chat on the way was quite pleasant, so if he became a teacher’s pet for the summer no one would need to know, at least there will be one person he could talk to. 

They finally arrived, Ian left saying he wouldn’t want to ruin the family goodbyes and if they needed anything he’ll be in the great hall.

His mom help a bit with unpacking and his dad looked around the room a bit to see if something’s not right with the furnishing. They gave him ponters and a speech to behave himself until it was time to really say goodbye. Dad being the man shaking Maxxies hand and patting him on the back, mom with tears in her eyes hugged him.

“Come on guys you’re the one who pushed me here, wanting some time alone stop acting like it’s not that way, and just watch out I still want to be an only child when I get back home”


	3. Chapter 3

Maxxie woke up to an unknown surrounding. Only after a few second he remembered where he was and grunted to himself “so it wasn’t a dream”. Sluggishly putting on clothes trying to postpone the unavoidable, going to the dining hall. He counted it as a positive accomplishment only getting lost twice on the way. 

While sitting there it was the first time Maxxie wasn’t only alone but felt alone as well. He wasn’t always surrounded by people; he could be quite comfortable on his own, occupying his time with dance or mind with a next project. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but the attack did leave a shadow on his mind, not a full blown dysfunction but it did leave him edgy with new people. Deep down there was a fear someone could be just as big homophobes like the ones that beat him up and right about now every person he saw looked like they fitted the role of one. 

Looking around, realizing the fear of dealing with new people won’t be a problem. Most of the people seem to already know each other, assuming from the past years, or rooming with people. Maxxie was alone.  
The day didn’t go much differently from breakfast. Maxxie was distant and no one made any attempted to get close to him. He was happy that they didn’t because he sure was getting paranoid, without them giving him looks. All of them looked like people who wouldn’t approve anything else then the normal society allowed and Maxxie wasn’t sure if this society got to the point where homosexuality was allowed. He was only happy that today was the only day that everyone was together since they had lectures about safety in classes, on the field and different scenarios, even about fire drills. He hoped that in the team he was in at least someone would look like they had a soul.   
That was unfear of him, they seemed nice, just warry plane and average. Just like the plane average jerks that littered in front of his flat.

Because it was the first day, they had lectures only till 2 o’clock, lunch in between that and then they were free for the day. Maxxie was walking around the premises went back to his room grabbed his sketch blook and went back out to fill the hours with drawing under the soon to be favorite tree.  
At diner he sat at the same spot as he did the previous meals keeping his head low. Only the sound of someone moving the chair opposite him got Maxxie to look up. It was Ian greeting him with a friendly smile 

“Hey Maxxie, so how has your day been?”

Maxxie tried with a small smile “well nothing special we only had the lectures about safety”

Ian “Yeah always starting off with the boring ones,…Well I noticed you were a bit of a loner today, to me you look more of jolly guy that is surrounded with friends so what’s with the change?”

Maxxie he dropped the fake smile “I just didn’t really see anyone that looked like they would be interested in being friends with me”

Ian looked at him with a serious expression “Oh I’m sure there will be someone”

Maxxie “No offence, but I really doubt that. Too bad you aren’t in my class”

Ian suddenly perked up “HEY I know, I just remember, I’m pretty sure you will like Silver and Spark. They are full of energy and up for anything.”

Maxxie “Ummm great but I doubt I will be able to find them in this mass of people”

Ian “They are in your team and they will probably find you, if not, you’ll recognize them as the loud mouths, they really like to talk much. Like I sad full of energy. OK so see you around, I have to go before they start a food fight at the hooligans table”

Maxxie looked after Ian a bit confused “bye”. *here’s for hoping* but he couldn’t decide for what he was hoping to be true.

The Next day Maxxie got ready, had breakfast alone and was now sitting in a large room. On two walls were large mirrors and the other two had windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Maxxie was looking at the people that were already occupying the room and once again came to the conclusion that all of them looked like they wouldn’t like him if they knew the truth about him.

His thoughts got interrupted by two guys that walked in arguing about something very loudly. Both of them were the same height, one had long brown hair in a pony tail, the other short blue colored hair that stuck up in odd places. Maxxie was watching them argue when all of a sudden the brown hair one stopped and looked directly at him. The other one continued talking until the brown hair one started to move towards Maxxie, stopping only when he was standing directly in front of him.

“Hi I’m Sibirius but all call me Silver and this blue colored creature next to me is supposedly Jack but everyone knows it as Spark.”

Spark “Ha-ha you’re so funny saying I’m a creature and just so you know that was sarcasm”

Silver “I know what sarcasm is and have you seen yourself eat? no normal human being eats like that” 

Spark “OH I’m so sorry your highness for not eating like a snob and having a broomstick up my ass”

Silver “I bet you have something else up there”

Spark “You should watch out what you’re saying or I’ll stick something up your ass”

Silver “I bet you dream about it every night but did you forget I have my broom stored there”

Maxxie had to cover his mouth from the ugly snort that escaped him, trying to prevent falling into a laughing fit. 

They chatted about this and that, the usual, where they’re from, what school they go, what are their hobbies, until their teacher or batter known as team leader came. Maxxie was intrigued and a bit afraid at the same time. The leader was tall, lean guy with black hair that got into his eyes, he had a light tan to his skin and by the look in his dark eyes you knew that he was a bad boy with authority.

“Hello all, I’m Azriel Wingates I’m going to be your teacher and team leader, so if anyone needs anything you come to me first, if I, capital i, am not available then you go to Ian or any other teacher. You will respect me and each other. If someone is not doing well in a class you help him not make fun of him, understood? So what if we get to know each other through the following hours, because I doubt you will remember everyone’s name and what they tell you if we go one after another ok. So we will start with warming up, you look what I’m doing and repeat. I will call every so often for someone to introduce themselves”

They started so warm up and every so often someone would talk and surprisingly Maxxie could actually remember a lot of the names plus no one seemed to stutter and pause so much like they usually do in group introductions. Probably because they only looked at the person who started talking to see who it was and then continue looking at Azriel to know what he was doing, so there was no pressure by everyone staring.

Maxxie continued to look at Azriel probably with fear in his eyes since Silver leaned towards him and whispered “you don’t have to be afraid of him”

Maxxie “are you sure about that?”

Silver “He’s not as evil as he looks”

Spark “Yeah, he is worse”

Silver “No hi’s not, stop trying to scare him”

Spark “I’m not trying to scare him I’m telling the truth”

Silver “no, you’re exaggerating”

Spark “am not”  
Silver “are too”  
Spark “am not”

Silver “right your just telling him that Azriel is worse than evil”

Spark “well he dose bite”

Azriel “actually those were love bites and I assume you know the difference”

Silver and Spark got a bit to lout with their argument witch got the interest of their leader so he decided to go look what was up and interfere. Since that was accomplished he started to walk away to his place in the front  
“And I would advise you to pay attention in class since you’re so interested in me. Why talk about things I did when you have the live specimen here” giving them a wicked smile.

They had to pare up to practice defense moves but because the numbers were uneven Maxxie got to be with Silver and Spark. Before you know it, it was lunch time and as Maxxie suspected he continued to have the company of Silver and Spark. After lunch they had activities assembly where they could chose what they would want to do. They could decide between different sports, hiking and art. You can guess what Maxxie choose. Silver and Spark decided to go play football so Maxxie was alone and he wasn’t bothered by that. He liked peace and quiet while drawing and relaxing. Before he knew it the teacher was telling them to clean up and they could go.  
Maxxie decided since it was free time to go to his tree and continue drawing until it was dinnertime. When that arrived Maxxie found himself at his usual table the only difference, Silver and Spark were debating, what would be the best thing to do if there was a zombie attack. This led to them going to the game room playing a shooting zombie game. Maxxie was actually starting to feel that maybe this won’t be such a bad summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxxie grew quiet accustomed to Silver and Spark chatting next to him about insignificant stuff. They became great friends over only a couple of days or was it in a few hours. The important thing was they were sticking together and that made Maxxie happy. But like all good things something had to come to ruin it even if the other two didn’t know. It was one evening when they were casually chatting away about something when the topic came up what they prefer blondes brunets or black heir. 

Maxxie made an excuse and went for a walk. Guilt was eating away at his soul, because he wasn’t honest about his sexuality. When he first arrived he decided that he wouldn’t tell anyone but now he felt like he was lying to them by not telling them since they were such good friends. And if he told them now he was afraid what their reactions may be. He knew if they had a problem with it they weren’t the right people he wanted to be friends with, but Maxxie just really didn’t want to lose them.

Maxxie looked up and saw that he was at the window of Ian’s office. Maybe he wasn’t wondering around aimlessly like he thought. The light went on and he could see Ian walking in and sitting down on the couch reading through some reports. *Well he did say I could talk to him about anything and I need to get this from my chest* With that Maxxie went in the building and lightly knocked on the door maybe hoping that the knocking wouldn’t be heard and so have an excuse to run away. 

“Come in” and Maxxie knew that now there was no turning back and stepped in. Ian petted the couch next to him to signal that Maxxie should take a seat. Sitting down at the fare end he made no eye contact.

Ian “What’s bothering you?”

Maxxie “…well..I.. well I mean it’s just ….do you get shocked easily?”

Ian “You don’t have to worry of me having a heart attack, a job where there are teenagers involved you get used to things not to mention Azriel with him around nothing can shock me anymore”

Maxxie “well the thing is I feel really guilty about lying to Silver and Spark”

Ian “Well lying is a bad thing, but you didn’t need me to tell you that”

Maxxie “..I’m not really telling the truth about a thing about me”

Ian “Maxxie you really don’t have to be scared, I won’t tell anyone and I won’t judge you, I’m here to give you advice and help you so just spit it out and be done with it, Yeah?”

Maxxie “Well you know I’m here to learn to defend myself.” 

Ian was quiet and made a head motion for Maxxie to continue  
“It’s because a couple of guys beat me up really badly …because…I’m gay..and now I don’t know if I should tell Silver and Spark or not ” 

Ian “Well it is your decision if you tell or not but why would you be afraid of telling your friends right?”

Maxxie “Yes but what if they hate me for being what I am”

Ian “You are the guy they like to hang around and this is just another fact about you”

Maxxie “It’s great you take it that way but not all people do you know”

Ian “I know how stupid some people can be but you should really give the two a chance but like I said it’s your decision”

Maxxie “thanks for…”

Before Maxxie could finish his sentence the door opened and in came Azriel “My darling love, my brightest star the sun on my sky I need a favor..OH hey …” 

Maxxie felt scared when Azriel was looking at him not even blinking until finally breaking the silence “Maxxie right?”

Ian “Well that’s an achievement, you never remember names until after 2 weeks”

Azriel “I had to since he hangs around the double-trouble, you never know”

Maxxie “double trouble?”

Ian “yeah that’s what he so lovingly nicknamed Silver and Spark, they didn’t try to get you in any trouble did they?” 

Maxxie “No, they aren’t really doing anything illegal”

Azriel “They always need a few days to get in to it, you know, plan it out, fined the target and all“

The evil smile that Azriel had on his lips didn’t comfort Maxxie one bit. Even thou he was intimidated by the shear presence of Azriel, Maxxie couldn’t look away from his face. It was to intriguing, the smile that showed a little bit of white teeth through the thin lips and the small spark in the eyes. Maxxie didn’t want for his thoughts to travel any further so he stuttered something about being late and left the room. 

While walking back he thought to himself *that guy is just so scary* and another part of his brains went *Yeah, that’s why you keep staring at him*. He decided to look for his friends and come clean, batter get this done while he still had the courage. *I bet if the leader found out I was gay he would kick me of the manly man team of his. I wonder if he would go ballistic for getting his troop exposed to a dirty thing like me, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!! Someone help me I’m starting to have fights with myself, I’m going mental*Wile he had a debate with himself he without knowing it found the two he was looking for in the game room. The shouting of Spark to joining them in a game brought Maxxie out of his thoughts.

Maxxie “hey guy would you mind if we go somewhere else I need to confess something”

Both looked at each other shrugging and making the motion for Maxxie to lead the way. The walk to the secluded tree was unpleasant, the eerie silence starting to rattled tier nerves. 

Maxxie “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and maybe you won’t want to hang out with me anymore but ….I’m gay”

Silver gave a relived sight “so that was bothering you so much”

Spark “HA told you so, now gimme the money”

Silver pulled out some money out of his pocked and gave it to Spark while rolling his eyes. Maxxie was confused to say the least “What now?”

Spark “Sorry but we kind of had a bet and I sad your homosexual while he was sure you were bisexual.”

Maxxie “So you don’t have a problem with me being gay?”

Silver “Why would we, it’s not that big of a deal to who you feel attracted to, as long as you love them and they love you, right?”

Spark “Yeah but sorry mate I know you love me and all but I can’t return your feelings. On the other topic if you’re up for a fling I’m all for it” that earned him a slap to the head by Silver “Can you be more stupid. Like he would have a thing with someone like you, who know what dreadful thing are hiding underneath those clothes”

Spark “Who knows? Come on Silver don’t pretend you don’t know, you’ve seen me naked more times than my mom by now”

Silver “Don’t take that wrong Maxxie I never wanted to see him naked but he made a habit of running around the room in his underwear, OH the Horrible memories”

Spark “Yeah yeah the animal cruelty I put you through, but let’s get to the more important things like: Who dose Maxxie really like?”

Maxxie “What?”

Spark “Come on you’re in a camp full of guys you have to think that at least one is cute or hot”

Silver “..right… and what’s the difference?”

Spark “Cute are cute short guys like Maxxie and Ian while hot guys ..”

Silver “If you say ‘like you’ I’m going to kick you”

Spark “No we two are in between since we aren’t that tall we could be one or the other depending on how we act or what we wear.”

Silver “..o..k..let’s pretend you’re theory isn’t so stupid as it sounds pleas do tell us who are the two hot guys”

Spark “You don’t have to be so sarcastic. Anyways the two hot ones are the vice president Damien and our leader Azriel”

Maxxie was smile to himself*and I was afraid they wouldn’t like me and make a fiasco out of this* but then when Spark mentioned the two hot guys names Maxxie remembered something   
“Now that you mentioned them why do they have the same last name?”

Silver “They are brother, even thou they don’t have anything in common anything but the height” 

Spark “and them being hot, hotness runs in the family even their cousin is hot both of them”

Silver “Who cares about the cousins more important are you interested in one of them?”

Maxxie “WHAT? NO, no I’m not I mean I only seen the vice president once..”

Spark “but you’ve been staring at our leader an awfully lot”

Maxxie “Have not! I was just paying attention in class plus the guy is scary why would I like him?”

Spark “Well I don’t know maybe him being hot and all“

Silver “Speaking of the devil” they all looked to where Silver was looking and saw Azriel approaching.

Azriel “It’s almost care few you better get going to your rooms”

Spark “whatever you wish, your hotness” to that Azriel raised an eyebrow and looked them over.

Azriel “If you’re planning something that has me at the receiving end. Don’t” 

Spark “you know the only plans that include you are the ones you help to create”

Azriel “and it better stay that way. Now go before someone else finds you out here”

With that they sad their good bays to Azriel and swiftly walked to their rooms. Before Maxxie entered his room he asked “What did you mean he’s in the planes he creates?” Silver and Spark looked at each other, and then at Maxxie deciding to let him in on a little secret.

Silver “Well we trust you so we’re letting you in on this, but don’t tell anyone. Sometimes we like to pull pranks on people that piss us off and sometimes even the teachers. Once we were going to put green paint in one of the teacher shower gels so he would be all green but we got caught by Azriel and he took the paint away.”

Maxxie “well that sucks. How did he punish you?”

Spark “He didn’t, he just sad we should go to our room.”

Silver “But the best part is the next week 5 teacher were running around green” 

Maxxie “for real?”

Silver “Yep, and he sometimes gives us ideas on what to do and when someone asks about it he has no clue on what they are talking about”

They heard someone walking their way so they sad “night” to each other and slipped into their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Azriel “Class is over, oh and just so you know there is going to be a fire practice tomorrow, so just try being prepared it could happen any time throughout the day”

With that the class occupants left to go to lunch. Maxxie knew that his two friends have been to this camp a few times already so he decided to ask them if they have the fire practice every year. The answer was “Yes and one year we had it 8 times because some retards weren’t capable to do it properly, I just hope It’s not going to be in the morning at an ungodly hour”

The next morning Maxxie was up far more early than usual. He really didn’t want to run out half naked if the alarm decided to start announcing a fire. At lunch the fire drill was forgotten and they were chatting away about all possible things. At the activities assembly all three decided to go swimming. On their way to the swimming pool Spark out of nowhere

“Sorry Maxxie, I know you were hoping for it but he will have his shirt on since he’s playing the lifeguard and all”

Maxxie “I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about”

Spark “Azriel being the lifeguard today and you wishing he would be naked”

Maxxie “WHAT! I didn’t know he will be there and I certainly do NOT want to see him NAIKED!”

Silver “Don’t listen to anything Spark says …ever. He always comes up with the stupidest ideas”

Spark “Oh Yeah, mark my words one day you will see him naked and you will be sorry that you can’t see him every day and you will mourn your loss”

Silver and Maxxie gave him a weird look “…..right…”

Silver “are you pretending to be a really mystifying fortune teller?”

Spark crossed his eyes “your sight is clouded” all having a good laugh.

They made it to the swimming pool and had a good time splashing each other and swimming around. Like Spark said Azriel was there on the lifeguard chare looking very bored, reading some magazine to pass the time. He had black swimming pans that went to his knees, a picture of a chubby shark on one leg and “I bite” printed on the other. an orange lifeguard T-shirt looked a few sizes too big. To Maxxies surprise Azriel didn’t give anyone any grief, he seemed to not even care if they emptied the water out of the pool with splashing around. Maxxie did feel eyes on him a few times but couldn’t confirm it with sunglasses shielding Azriels eyes making it impossible to see their movement.  
Maxxie mused to himself *He was probably just checking on the double trouble*

Before you know it the day was over and Maxxie was lying cuddled into his warm bed. Drifting off to sleep completely warn out by the water, almost pissing himself as the shrill fire alarm went on full blast.   
He jumped out of the bed looking around confused when he heard a few people running on the hallway he remembered about the fire practice. He put on some shoes and ran out the building, thankfully his PJ’s consisted of a pair of sweat pants and a comfortable T-shirt. Maxxie looked around a bit to spot where his team was, when he found them he made his way to stand beside Silver. Looking at the others Maxxie noticed he wasn’t the only one that looked confused and vary unpleased with the whole thing.

After a while a guy came to them and asked if they were missing someone. The Whole team looked around them until someone sad that there is only one person missing, what earned them   
“Who is so incapable to remember to run out of a building if there is a fire”.   
To that came a reply from an unknown person “Our team leader”.   
Half the team snickered.   
This earned them another round of yelling how they should be ashamed and who knows what since no one was listening. Fortunately the lecture was interrupted with the arrival of the missing person.

Guy “What the hell took you so long!!!”

Azriel “Unlike you I was up from 6 am and worked till 9:45 pm so I decided to take a shower and I was not going to let someone interrupt that just because they forgot it’s their responsibility to start the fire drill. So be happy I’m here because I’m officially off duty and don’t have to be here on the other hand I knew you would give my team shit for your faults so go ...shoo we don’t need you here”

The other guy opened his mouth to say something in protest but then decided against it and just left.

Azriel “I see no one from our time would get roasted, now vanish back to bed, good night”


	6. Chapter 6

Maxxie was alone on an evening walk. He’s rout was first to the swimming pool, looking at the calm water for a few minutes and then preceding to his favorite tree. A few minutes there remembering what happened up till now and then continue walking at a slow pace along the buildings. Depending on how tired he was the walk was shorter or longer, sometimes he made two circles. 

He was dreamingly walking around a corner when he ran into a gang of 4 people who immediately hade all attention on him. Maxxie was having a bad déjà-vu moment and hoping he was just paranoid about it. Partly he was right the guys didn’t know he was gay but they did start picking on him just because he wasn’t in the same team as they were. The only good thing was they weren’t showing signs that they would attack him, at least not right at that moment.   
*I need to get out of this quickly or things might get out of hand, damn what is this shit luck I’m having lately* 

Moving to another location not far away, to be more precise into the building that Maxxie and the guys were standing next to, into a room that was conveniently facing them and they were standing right underneath it. That was the room that Ian and Azriel slept in when they couldn’t go home, like if they worked late and hade and early shift. Azriel had just finished his shower and was lazily drying his hair with a towel. He walked to the window to see if there were any stars out, but got distracted by seeing one guy that was in his team being surrounded buy four other guy that clearly belonged to another team. Azriel knew the moment he saw them, that it wasn’t some attempt at offering friendship and immediately ran out.   
By the time he reached the exit, thing in the group were getting violent.

When Azriel stepped out and knew they could hear him he started talking while walking towards them “HEY you batter stop that or you’ll have me to deal with and you can rest assured I can make Lucifer himself glow with pride” 

Everybody was quiet and looking at the fast approaching Azriel. He got to them and continued   
“you batter not do this ever again because if you pick a fight with one of my team members you pick a fight with me! And I batter NOT see you try this shit on anybody else even if they aren’t in my team”

They were silently nodding their heads to show they knew he meant business, when the leader of the team from the four guys came   
“Oh come on why do you have your panties in a twist it was all just fun”

“How would you know it was fun, you weren’t even here. From my point of view they were representing danger for the well being of my team member.”

The other guy rolled his eyes “What ever, let’s just leave it”

“Fine we’ll leave it but just so you know one more incident like this and it’s going to be open fire and you will regret it”

“You want to get into all that just because of one sissy boy? And you want to call yourself a good tutor”

“That’s what tutors are fore; to steer them into a good direction, help them out when they need it and discipline them if they need to learn discipline…oh and at least I didn’t get kicked from tutoring the girls team like someone here”

To that the other guy narrowed his eyes giving Azriel a look of distaste, he looked like he wanted to say something more, that for sure wasn’t nice but though better. Turning around leading the boys away while Azriel stared daggers after them. 

Mexxie throughout the conversation was one third concentrating on what was said, one third thinking   
*maybe I was wrong and the team leader isn’t that bad* and one third was staring at the half naked Azriel standing there.   
With the last thing registering in his mined he additionally to the thoughts of *maybe he isn’t so bad* started thinking *Oh shit Spark’ a fortuneteller, naked Azriel yummy*.   
Maxxie couldn’t look away from the sight in front of him and he knew if he wouldn’t have been gay already he would surely be questioning his sexuality now.

Azriel in his heist to get to the situation as fast as possible dropped everything including his shirt he was about to put on and was standing there in black sports pants, wet hair with droplets of water sliding down his neck some making it over his defined torso and a shadow of a six-pack. For the teenage rebellion the gothic stile heart tattooed where his hear is and one wing of it stretched to his shoulder, on his right side entwined roses, weren’t as bad as one may think. Anyone could see Azriel was tall but who know that under all those baggy clothes was hiding such a well-defined body, not so much a bean poll as the first look deceives but more of a swimmers build.

Maxxie snapped out of his coma like state, when the object of his drooling asked him if everything was OK, to answer that Maxxie made an “mmhmm” sound and then mumbled something about; have to go or be late to bad.

In which he was in right now, thinking *I was just taken by surprise nothing else, I just wasn’t expecting to see him naked in the middle of the night. Great now I’ll have to watch what I say in front of Silver and Spark, they’ll never let me leave it down if they get a sniff of this. * trying to suffocate himself with his pillow. 

The next day Maxxie was sure to think twice before saying anything and avoided talking anything ever remotely related to Azriel. That became a bit hard when all you can think about is that person, even harder to not think about that person when their standing a few meters away giving a lecture.   
*Come on Maxxie get yourself together mate stop behaving like a love sick girl you didn’t even like the guy 24hours ago, this is just the after affect of the shock you’ll get over it, plus he’s a guy every guy walks around without a shirt and you have seen plenty of them, no big deal. You’ve been to a locker room and held it together, you can do this* doing his best not to blush, not succeeding completely. 

At the end of class Maxxie was brought out of his musings with Azriel announcing “in a few days we will have a camp out. You will get a list of everything you need with you. We will be sleeping in tents for 3 days and in those 3 days we will also fight other teams with..I’m sure you will all love it… wait for it…wait for it ….Paint-guns“   
To that loud cheers whistling and chatter broke out.


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by fast and before you know it Maxxie was building a tent with a guy that looked like a smaller version of their team leader.   
*How come I never noticed him before? Hmm well he does seem to be the quiet tipe.*   
They were in the woods for their camp out, building there hideout so the opponents couldn’t find them. When they were finished with their tents they gathered in a circle and listen to Azriel who gave them instructions. Maxxie listened to everything and still he didn’t understand a singer word what he should do, looking around he noticed most of the team had the same expression on there faces.

“Got it?” Maybe 4 people said yes, everyone else including Maxxie, were staring blankly at the leader.

“Judging by the looks on your faces, half of you didn’t understand” a low mumbling was heard.

“hey no worries the thing is Spark and Silver over there, it’s there 3 years now coming to this camp so they know the drill, Alex over there is my cousin and he know his way around because I told him so many things so often he practically lives here without even setting a foot on this ground before. He is here because our team is one man low compared to the others so I asked for permission for Alex to join us so we are equal to the rest. Anyways they got a special assignment because they know all this and would otherwise be bored, for the rest of you there are only 2 things you have to do 1# Don’t get shot and the 2# Try shooting as many enemies as possible. Got it?”

To that everyone conformed they knew what to do. One raised his hand, Azriel nodded at him to say what was bothering him   
“There were teams in this woods before us and one guy told me and a few other people that this forest is hunted and that they heard demonic voices speaking in the night”

To that Azriel started laughing vary loudly, after he composed himself a bit he explained “The woods aren’t hunted and for the demonic voices in the night, well some unknown person (point’s finger at himself) put a few furbys in their tents and then watched how the occupants of the tents ran out screaming like little girls.. well in all honesty, the furbys were low on battery and that dos tend to make them sound like demons”

With that everyone was relived and some even started laughing.

Spark leaned towards Maxxie and Silver and whispered “I told you his cousin is hot, hotness runes in that family”

Silver “but in your theory he is cute because he is short” with that another argument started.

In the evening that was becoming night, Maxxie was walking around the forest, unsuspecting of the ‘danger’. Out of nowhere he got tackled into the bushes. Maxxie was beginning to panic, the figure was practically lying on him not moving holding him down. Maxxie opened his mouth to scream for help put got it covert with a hand before he could get out a tone. He tried to struggle but the person was to strong so he gave up and finally looked at the person on top of him, only to notice it was Azriel. Giving him a look that showed that he was confused, Atriel pointed at his eyes and then to a direction. Maxxie followed the finger and noticed a person walking by. Maxxies breathe hitched, understanding that they were in big danger getting discovered by the enemy. Maxxie was breathing fast and his heart was beating uncontrollably because of the adrenalin. He noticed that the leader was only laying on him, normally like nothing was wrong, completely unaffected by the situation. Azriel leaned closer so his mouth was next to Maxxies ear and whispered  
“Don’t be so scared”

When Azriel breath tickled his ear, only then he noticed how intimately close they were. Azriel with his body completely covered Maxxies, then Azriel shifted a bit and Maxxie had to hold back a shiver when he felt Azriels rub against him, but then he got completely distracted forgetting there bodies. He could fell the hot mint flavored breath on his lips and noticed that if he only titled his head a bit he would kiss him. That let Maxxies heart skip a beat, make him swallow hared and unable to look away from those lips.

Finally the other person left without discovering them hiding in the bushes. Azriel got of Maxxie looked around to check if there wasn’t anyone else, then stepped out of the bushes brushing dirt off his knees. Maxxie slowly got up   
“Why didn’t you just shoot him?”

Azriel “I was planning on it and was only waiting for him to come to the right spot but then you came out of nowhere and if I let you walk on he would have killed you. Well you would be able to get back into the game after 4 hours of time out but still the points for staying alive are bigger then the ones you get for killing an enemy and after I got you away from danger, if we got spotted by the guy who knows if I would have been fast enough to get off you pull out my gun aim and shoot him before he would get us both” 

Maxxie “…Oh ….right…. sorry”

Azriel “No biggy, I’ll get him next time, let’s just get back to the tents” with that they walked back when Maxxie felt hands on his back. Looking over his shoulder what is it.

Azriel “you’ve got dust and dirt all over your back”

Maxxie only stood there awkwardly feeling the same way while Azriel was brushing his hands all over him trying to get as much dirt off as he could. Maxxie was only glad Azriel couldn’t see his face that was sporting a deep blush because those travelling hands rubbed his legs thighs and ass.

Azriel “Sorry for getting you all dirty but yelling to get out of the way, wasn’t really an option”

Maxxies “Let’s say were even, you got me dirty and I lost you your kill”

Azriel tilted his head to the side smiling “all is fair in war and love”


	8. Chapter 8

It was the last day of the campout and it was just their luck that it was raining really badly. The first day Maxxie felt a bit weird sleeping in a tent with a guy he barely knew, but now he just wanted to crawl into the tent and fall asleep. He was bending down to enter when Alex came out of it.

Alex “we have a problem”

Maxxie “What? What problem, don’t tell me an animal go in!”

Alex “No, but there’s a hole in the tent and everything is wet.”

Maxxies jaw dropped “Just perfect, what now”

Alex “I suggest we tell Azriel and see what he has to say”

With that they made their way to their leader. For a guy that was the silent type Alex talked a lot compared to Maxxie that only stood there looking at the floor. 

Azriel “It’s the last night so there’s no point in getting a new tent, you can sleep in mine there is enough room for all 3, plus I’ll be gone most of the night patrolling. OH and you can borrow some of my clothes yours are probably all wet, on occasions like this I’m glad that I pack extra things”

With that Maxxie and Alex went to bed and Azriel went to do whatever he does, Maxxie certainly couldn’t care less he was preoccupied with the cold. The other nights it was nice to sleep outside but tonight the air was cold because of the rain. Maxxie was shivering and had to resist the urge to go to the other side, under the other blanked and cuddle up to Alex. After a while sleep slightly took hold of him but not for long, Maxxie drifted between sleep and consciousness, never completely falling asleep and never fully waking up. In the middle of the night Maxxie was once again slightly awake but not really but there was a warm comforting feeling on his back so he turned and shifted closer, it was so nice and warm that it pushed Maxxie into blissful sleep. 

Maxxie awoke to someone gently rocking him, but he didn’t want to get up now that it was finally warm and comfortable he wanted to continue sleeping and the rocking helped with it to, so he mumbled   
“just a bit longer”

Then he heard a voice above his head “You can go back to sleep but I really need to go check on the others so could you unhand me”

Maxxie opened his eyes and saw that he was holding onto the leader for dear life. He blushed slightly and whispered sorry, Azriel gave him a smile and got up. Maxxie turned around to hide his burning face and continue sleeping. After 15 minutes of tossing and turning Maxxie knew there was no more sleep for him, he didn’t know if it was because he got enough sleep or being startled into wakefulness or maybe simply because his source of warmth was gone. He gave up on the blissful unconsciousness to start the day resentfully early.

He stumbled out of the tent almost landing on his face. He was on all fours cursing to himself when he got distracted by the voice above his head and just his luck it had to be Azriel. 

“I was going to ask you what you are doing up when only minutes ago you were clinging to sleep so forcefully, but I see you aren’t really representing a person that is up”

Maxxie gave him a confused look, Azriel gave him a helping hand “I see you aren’t completely capable to process long sentences yet” 

“Sorry” was the best that Maxxie could offer, he was ashamed so he thought might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

Azriel “Why? For waking up, or not understanding long sentences?” he seemed to be amused.

Maxxie flushed a darker shade of red “For pushing myself onto you in the night”

Azriel laugh lightly “Don’t worry about it I won’t tell anyone if you’re afraid they would think you’re a teacher’s pet”

Maxxie was confused once again *worry about others? They didn’t see, it’s him, why isn’t he angry why didn’t he push me away or maybe he did but I just continue going back so he gave up, oh god …..Why isn’t he mad…..he doesn’t know I’m gay… If he knew he would have kicked me out of the camp not only the tent….now I feel guilty, he’s so nice and he doesn’t know I’m gay, he would probably get rid of me if I told him, why would I tell him? I have to let him know somehow, but how?....WHY AM I CONSIDARING TELLING HIM!!..... What the hell is wrong with me and why do I always talk to myself* he looked up and saw Azriel looking at him interested.   
*did he ask me something and expects an answer* “What did you say?” 

Azriel “I didn’t say anything, it’s just you’ve been standing there for 5 minutes looking at me like you have something you need to tell me. So, do you?”

Before Maxxie could stop himself he blurted our “you make me confused”

Azriel “Confused? I’m not a girl why would I confuse you?”

Maxxie “A girl? What?”

Azriel “You know, since your gay you know yourself so you would get confused if you started to like a girl, like when a straight guy gets mixed feeling for another guy, but then again guys get confused with girls even if they are straight so with a guy they get double confused anyway so you would be double confused with girls if you like them and only once if you don’t oh wait since your gay you wouldn’t get confused if you don’t like and you would get confused if….… OK I confused myself now”

Maxxie “You know I’m gay?”

Azriel “Yeah, wait did you try to hide that from me? Then forget the past 5 minutes, they never happened….so your straight nice to know, what football team do you support?”

Maxxie stared at him not knowing what to do * but if he knew all along then he doesn’t have a problem with it right?*   
“how did you find out?”

Azriel “No offence but you look like it, well not really, it was on you profile and the double trouble one day out of nowhere came to me telling me to not push you into something involving sexuality there excuse being that ‘you are shy and no one told you the difference between boys and girls’ which then upgraded into ‘you are a strict catholic and have never even seen a girl’ of all the excuses they could come up with they go for the cheapest” he rolled his eyes and made a sound combining a snort and laughter.

Maxxie “how did they know?”

Azriel “I assumed you told them”

Maxxie “I meant the profile”

Azriel “Oh yeah well your mother went into great detail when explaining why they want you to go to this camp, and it’s good that she did because they were planning to put you into another team but when Ian read through your profile and saw it he shifted you to me. The guy that would originally be your leader isn’t really up to date to say it nicely, but then again he is thick as a concrete wall so maybe he wouldn’t even notice. But Ian didn’t want to risk it”

Maxxie “So you don’t have a problem with gays?”

At that moment Silver and Spark made there presence known.

Spark “Him having a problem with gays? Are you kidding, he practically jumps Ian at every available opportunity”

Azriel “Just because you two have a dirty little secret with each other doesn’t mean everyone ells has it as well”

Silver “Don’t bring me into it I didn’t say anything”

Azriel “your practically one person how much you stick together, so bear with it or keep your other self under control. Better start packing, sooner we start the sooner we can leave”

Spark “but, but aren’t we gonna kick the opponents ass one last time and then leave at noon?”

Azriel “If you want to get dirty as a pig and then waste a day getting everything clean be my guest, but I have no intention to scrub mud out of parts of my body where it shouldn’t be”

Spark “You mean your ass?”

Azriel looked at Silver “How can you be with him day in day out? And Spark that was more of a metaphorically speaking thing, I do hope you know what metaphorically means if not, go bother someone ells I have better things to do”

Maxxie “So wear leaving, no big BOOM at the end or something?”

Azriel “Nope no big boom, sorry to disappoint you”


	9. Chapter 9

Before you know it Maxxie was once again sitting in the great hall surrounded by people, his parents, all the instructors and now his two great friends, listening to Damien giving his farewell speech.

Now richer with the knowledge of basic self-defense and a paper he survived this summer he was realest to enjoy the last few week of freedom before school starts. He didn’t want to admit it but he will actually miss hanging out with double trouble, mooning over Azriel and even the horrible meals that were made great just because of Silver and Spark arguing over petty things.

He was now a free man to go party and get drunk with his regular crowed. He couldn’t help but imagine what would it be like if Spark and Silver were there as well. Who knew what they would be like on drugs, when they were already this crazy stone cold sober. What would happen if he interacted with a drunken Azriel. If Azriel interacted with a drunken Maxxy.   
Maxxie could only imagine. 

All the people were from different parts of the country and even if Spark and Silver agreed they have to meet up sometime, even they lived further apart and didn’t see each other that much, not to mention them going on vacation with their parents, not coming home just before the school start. 

Between the occasional texts with double trouble and hanging out with friends the summer breezed by. A new school year, new problems, a stalker, boyfriend, breakup, Christmas, new year, where the hell did the time go.  
Suddenly it was almost summer again.   
Maxxie did play with the thought of signing up for the camp again but with decisions of college or making it as a dancer, parent problems he just didn’t think he had the time. He would love to see everyone again but there was no guarantee they would be put together again, there was no chance they could reenact the previous year, it felt more like chasing ghosts if he went. 

Just before leaving for London Maxxie manage to meet up with double trouble. Somehow it was like they sad their goodbyes only days ago. Spark was sporting a purple hairdo with streaks of blue, other than that it was like nothing has changed.

Spark was grinning ear to ear “Maxxie it’s so great to see you, camp was shit”

Maxxie gave him a cheeky smile “because I wasn’t there”

Silver “well you weren’t the only no show. Azriel supposedly didn’t have time this year, we got stuck with a relic” 

Spark “well let’s hope he shows up next year then we’ll finally be legal to hang out outside of camp”

Maxxie was looking from one to the other “wait, people could leave the premises if they were 18”

Silver “well yes, but you weren’t last year and we weren’t this year and that’s not what Spark meant”

Spark interrupted “we clicked with Azriel the first time we joined, I wanted to hang out after camp but he didn’t want to”

Silver rolled his eyes “because you were a stupid 13year old” Spark stuck his tongue out at him.

Silver “yeah wary adult. But think about it logically. He’s an adult working with children any contact outside of work could have been used against him. What if he tried taking advantage of you? Those rules are in place for a reason”

Spark sighted dramatically “yeah yeah, I know. But next year there is no stopping us getting obliterated in the nearest pub”

Silver “I live in fear of that day”

They talked the day away. From memories, to future plans, there was so much energy in those two it made Maxxy ecstatic to be able to go to London almost all the fears forgotten. The future was here for him now. Those two had to wait another year but he, he could grab it now and in a year they would be in London too. Maxxie didn’t doubt it. 

Maxxie reminded himself of that day as he set foot in London.

Alone.

He tried to remind himself of the ecstatic energy now that he was truly here trying to pull himself from a full blown panic attack. Maybe he was alone but he will make new friend and in a year double trouble will be here too. 

Nothing can go wrong.

Nothing can go wrong but running smack face into someone on the first corner.   
Apologizing profoundly as he tried to pick up all the scattered things, he didn’t pay attention until he heard his name.

“Maxxie, calm down, it’s all right”

Maxxies head snapped up “Azriel?”

Azriel gave a big smile “Ah, you actually remember me”

Maxxie was bewildered, in a city with millions of people he runs into Azriel, what are the chances.  
(big if you’re a character in a fanfiction)

The words were a jumbled mess out of his mouth before they registered. “I doubt anyone could forget you, what you doing here, you didn’t go to camp”

A light laugh came out of Azriels mouth “I see you kept in touch with double trouble. Well I broke up with my boyfriend and hade to move out, wasn’t up to dealing with a bunch of teenagers and now I live here in big ol’ London. And yourself?”

Maxxie “Boyfriend” he shook his head “ugh I broke Boyfriend,..I mean I broke up, never mind, I came here to become a dancer actually”

A smile was permanently plastered to Azriels face “nice, good for you. I didn’t see much but what I did, I could tell you are capable of making it. But more importantly you look like you need a drink for celebration or for the nerves. You decide”

Maxxie could feel a blush traveling down his neck “yeah a drink sounds good”

Azriel grabbed one of his bags “Great I know just the place”

As Maxxie looked at the smiling profile of Azrie, somewhere deep in him, he knew everything will be alight. He might not be able to reenact the lest summer, but the autumn was starting to look pretty good. 

...  
The end  
...


End file.
